harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Heathrow (Anthony Appleyard)
Building the Muggle started in 1944 when the Muggle requisitioned the area. Before that, the area was farming and market gardening and fruit growing countryside and a small straggling country village called Heathrow: for more information about it see and the map at this link and its notes. Old Heathrow is a farming and market-gardening and fruit-growing village and the land around it, hidden to Muggles. It was made in 1944 as a magical copy of the Muggle old Heathrow village and the countryside around, by Ministry wizards on prompting of two Muggle-born wizards who lived there: Edmund Philp and Richard Wild, to help to feed the wizarding community without having to get and spend Muggle money. (The Philps and the Wilds were two of the main farming families in pre-1944 Heathrow and around.) It has five connections with outside: of its village lanes four (Heathrow Road, Cain's Lane, Oaks Road, Tithe Barn Lane) lead to magically-hidden exits around the Muggle airport, and High Tree Lane (which at the Duke of Northumberland's River ford becomes Goathouse Road) connects through a permanent magic jump-gate to . It occupies an area about the same as the modern airport, including some land which was not traditionally part of Heathrow (around Hatton Road north of Hatton, and south and west of the Duke of Northumberland's River). Getting into Old Heathrow from a Muggle area needs a special magic spell, which is currently 'Eriketo-seriem ineo'''Latin: ''ericetum = "land dominated by heather", series = "row", ineo = "I go in". This spell has the security property, and thus people overhearing it being used cannot understand it or remember its wording. Its three biggest farms are Perry Oaks (west), Heathrow Hall (middle north), and Hatton Road Farm (east). Others are: Palmers Farm, Perrotts Farm, Heathrow Farm, Dance's Farm (on Heathrow Road), Wild's Farm, Cain's Farm, Gamble's Farm (on Cain's Lane), Lowe's Farm, Tithe Barn Farm, High Tree Farm (in the village), Bathurst (north of Heathrow Hall); The Common farm (near Hatton Road Farm). Other large buildings are the three mansions (The Limes, The Cedars, Hatton Gore) on the copied part of Hatton Road (east of Heathrow village, and strictly, partly in Harlington parish and partly in Cranford parish). (Their Muggle originals were demolished in 1948 and their sites are under the airport: see .) Another old mansion copied in 1944 is Mayfields (south of the Duke of Northumberland's River, around where the Muggle airport's Terminal 4 is); next to it is Mayfield Farm, likely originally intended before 1944 as a "home farm" to help to feed the mansion's household. Some wizarding families now live in them. The copying copied most objects and growing crops and animals in the area, including some of the airport site contractors' equipment, but not humans. Its area is roughly the same as the Muggle airport as it was around year 2010. Changes made at copying or after include:- * The sewage sludge works west of Perry Oaks were not copied, but were replaced by fields . * 's airfield (about half a mile square, all grass) was returned to market gardening; some of its land was given back to Cain's Farm, and the rest was divided between Gamble's Farm and Lowe's Farm (two pre-1930 farms restored) and Hangar Farm. Fairey's big hangar was kept for produce storage and transit. * The magical area has a new perimeter road. (In the north this is provided by the copied part of the Bath Road (A4 road) as it was in 1944.) * The (Sipson and) Heathrow School, which was on the north side of the Bath Road opposite where the main airport entrance is now, was copied in the village. * Land in the copied area that belonged to farms outside the copied area (e.g, to Sipson Farm), had to be reassigned. * The village now has its own to make and mend farm tools and shoe horses and suchlike. (Before 1944 the nearest blacksmiths were in and Hatton.) * In 1998 Ministry wizards, repairing serious damage caused by the war period, added more land to the north of the magical area, corresponding to the Muggle area from the Bath Road (A4) to the road from Longford to Harmondsworth to Sipson to Harlington to Cranford, all grass, but with main roads and a copy of Harmondsworth parish church. (The corresponding Muggle area was not affected.) Edmund Philp and Richard Wild settled in Old Heathrow as soon as it was made, and each married a girl from a wizarding family and raised a big family there. (They wanted to let the other people evicted from the Muggle Heathrow village settle with them, but the prevented it.) Edmund Philp settled in Heathrow Hall, and Richard Wild in Wild's farm (a bit southeast of the north end of Cain's Lane.) The rest of the area was settled by wizarding people who wanted to live in the country and wanted to get away from the constant work and attention needed to defend a single house from being seen by Muggle neighbours. Some places in Old Heathrow (the High Tree Lane ford, and the Shepherd's Pool by the north end of Tithe Barn Lane) are considered scenic, and for wizarding people are popular for picnics and courting couples (as they were for Muggles before 1944.) It still largely grows farm and market garden crops and fruit, including some magical plants such as . Often soft fruit (gooseberries, strawberries, etc) is grown under the trees in the fruit orchards. Individual wizarding people Apparate there to buy food. Its two main bulk customers are Hogwarts School and Azkaban. Hogwarts is supplied by old-type horsedrawn market wagons going down High Tree Lane through the jump-gate and Hogsmeade. Azkaban is usually supplied by Apparating from Fairey's hangar to a magic-hidden pier on the Yorkshire coast, where the boat goes to and from Azkaban. Due to shortage of human staff, Azkaban has been known to send a Dementor as a supplies agent with the order list. References *Harry Potter at Heathrow Category:Cities and towns